world_of_bingusfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Niflhiem
About This campaign takes place 15 years after the events of the [[Glacial Island Fortress Nost]] campaign. The story begins on Albero, an island located in the Solitario Bay of Daventry. PCs and NPCs Season 1 (Fall 2019) PCs (In order of appearance): [[Octavius]], [[Boa]], [[Scamp Coldheart]], [[Reia D'avalos]] Guest PC: [[Jorrick]] NPCs: Thalrus Stringbeard, Blake Bennet, Emilio Vigo, Catarina Albiate, Carric, Xyrlana, Faena, Gikle, Bobo, Paige Turner, Merrick D'avalos, Feo Albiate, Burnur Waveblood, Nivenel, Norrick D'avalos, Gritti, Alesso Bascio, Lucia Ciani, Nivrick D'avalos, Nicolo, Loredana, Eats-of-Prey (deceased), Elio Sporaco (deceased), Dyxil, Raikenririk (deceased) Enemies: Gikle (deceased), John Harris (deceased), Connis The Younger (deceased), Swims-In-Shadows (deceased), Glup (deceased) Season 2 (Winter 2019-20) PCs: [[Octavius]], [[Boa]], [[Reia D'avalos]], Lio Calais (deceased), Remo Maggiore NPCs: Dino Deluca, Olglethi Hans, Eda Aaku, Musket, Baron Canali, Remi Maggiore, Don Giovanni Maggiore, Tordek Deepdelver, Morcall, Kildrak, Rafael, Brimil, Dr. Sballato Record of Shenanigans Season 1 (Fall 2019) Session 1 September 9th 2763 (72 AG) - Octavius is left in Port Alicia on Albero because he can't afford a boat trip back home. He will need a way to gain more coin. He enters The Church of St. Alicia (which is actually a pub run by clerics of the Journeyman). Introducing: [[Octavius]] - Inside The Church of St. Alicia, are members of the Adventurer's Guild. With them is Boa. He is seeking apprenticeship from the Adventurer's Guild. In order to do so, he has to complete a quest assigned by Stringbeard, the leader. The quest is to hunt a beast roaming Albero. For now, Boa is still needs a party. Introducing: [[Boa]] - Outside The Church of St. Alicia, Scamp meets with his criminal contact, Black Bennet. As a right of passage, his task is to steal the sword located in the Baron's castle, and to deliver it to the warehouse for an unknown client. Bennet informs Scamp that the Baron's daughter will be coming to Port Alicia with a quest, and that excepting the quest will grant him the opportunity to be at the castle. Introducing: [[Scamp Coldheart|Scamp]] - Arriving in Port Alicia is Reia D'avalos. She is in possession of The Baron's Quest, assigned to her by her father, the Baron. The quest is to investigate a case of missing persons, supposedly caused by a beast roaming the Alberello Forrest. She enters The Church of St. Alicia looking for help to hire. Introducing: [[Reia D'avalos]] - Reia first approaches the Adventurer's Guild, knowing of their skills. She is directed towards Stringbeard, where Boa is waiting. Comparing their facts, Reia and Boa determine that they are hunting the same monster, and Boa agrees to accompany her. Hearing of payment, Octavius approaches their table and asks to join. Scamp joins as well. - The party is leaving to go on the quest when a lizardfolk is being arrested. Octavius and Boa are able to understand theri pleas for help, saying that a tyrant king has taken over the lizardfolk tribe. For now, there's not much the party can do for them, but Octavius promises to return. - They take the road intending to rest at the Albiate farm, and pass the Vigo farm on their way. Reia is flagged down and treated with unusual hospitality. She is then given a squire, who is reluctant to stay. - Emilio talks about his crush on Katarina Albiate, and his inability to pursue her because of their families' rivalry - Walked rest of way to Albiate farm. Emilio left behind. - Stay for a night. Katerina talks about her crush on Emilio Vigo, and her inability to pursue him because of their families' rivalry - Next night, Octavius destracts the night shift guards, Boa steals Albiate's horse, Scamp steals the head's fancy cane, and Reia leads Katarina through the dark outside the farm, where Emilio is waiting. They meet, and use the horse to ride away. - Party leaves the Albiate farm to head to Xyrlana's grove. - Eventually, they make it to Xyrlana's grove. After long resting, we are given directions to Faena's hut in order to check on her. - We arrive at Faena's hut, which is collapsed. Faena is missing. There is also a drake stuck under the roof. The drake is hostile. - After killing the drake we take a short rest, and a group of kobolds attack. - Followed the kobolds to their dens. Season 2 (Winter 2019-20) =